Amy
by keekee12
Summary: The Cullens move to a new town and high school where they meet Amy the witch. Also a new vampire has joined them.
1. Chapter 1

Upon entering the Calculus classroom I knew something was not quite right. First off there were three new students, and from what I could tell they were not human. It took me only a fraction of a second to decipher that they were, in fact, something I had seen before, vampires. I stalled in the doorway unwilling to make my way to my seat that was located directly beside one of the blood suckers. This action drew the attention of the class and eventually Mr. Fellons.

"Amy thanks for finally joining us again, please take a seat and refrain from further interruptions." I often confused the teachers here at Canton High School. No one seemed to know how to deal with a student who rarely attended class, but still managed to maintain over a 4.0. However I believe I may have a slight edge over the other teenagers, seeing as I'm approaching my 1050th birthday and have taken all these classes quite a few times. Slowly I slid into my seat next to the vampire… I let out a sigh of relief upon seeing the color of his eyes. Vegetarian. In my time I had seen quite a few vampires, the ones that tried to blend in with the human population often used contacts to disguise themselves or they retained a vegetarian lifestyle that allowed them to have quote on quote normal eyes. The vampire seemed confused as he stared at me out of the corner of his eye. Usually vampire were too full of themselves to realize there were other beings out there that managed to live beyond what would be considered an average lifespan.

"I resent that." The whisper was low and shallow, but still managed to make me jump and whip my head around to face the vampire seated directly behind me. Beside me the vampire also turned around and the girl vampire seated next to the one that had spoken giggled. "Well if you're not a vampire what are you?"

"It's really quite rude to go rooting about in thoughts that don't belong to you." It was then I discovered I would have to be much more cautious with what I said around these creatures. It's easy to protect your thoughts once you know who is trying to get at them, and that's exactly what I did.

"It's also quite rude to ignore questions directed at you." The boy growled. Vampires were dangerous, granted I couldn't die but it would still prove quite painful to get on their wrong sides.

"I'm a witch. Names Amy. It's nice to meet you Edward, Bella, and Harper." I smiled and turned to face the white board. Harper lips drew into a coy smile and I heard the two behind me chuckle. They probably thought I was some physic freak. The truth was their names were written on their notebooks. Dumb vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch was much like any lunch except for the fact there were 7 vampires sitting at a table pretending to eat. Not even pretending really, just staring at their food. It's a wonder vampires manage to stay undercover what with facades as awful as this one. What type of teenager buys a plate of food and then throws it away? Vampires are terribly frustrating and small minded. Harper sat at the end of the table seemingly distant from the others. I could tell he did not feel as if he belonged. That's the thing about being a witch you learn to feel a lot of things. I suppose it's hard to explain but that sensation you get when you're human one that tells you someone is sad or something is awkward is intensified and you know that that feeling is truth in its purest form.

Edward's POV

As far as I could remember I had never heard of such a thing as a witch. The girl didn't seem like anything special to me, she was pretty but in a simple sort of way, however, Harper couldn't get his mind off her. That smile in Calc class was the first time I had ever seen him with a genuine expression of happiness. Up until then I had figured this was as happy as he would get, god he was a mess when we found him…

There were four unknown vampires in Forks, Alice had foreseen their presence and finally I could hear them. We were out in the midst of a storm playing baseball when they began to approach us on the field. We were all out that day with the exception of Jacob and Nessie who were back at the house and immediately grouped together when the largest of the four aggressively strode toward us snarling. He was bigger than any vampire I had ever seen and looked ready for a fight. The two behind him had joined him in the snarling and also seemed keen to kill or die trying. However, the fourth and by far the least of the boys was casually strolling along as if he had not a care in the world. He watched the ground and when he looked up there was his something in his eyes rarely seen in a vampire. Fear.

_I hope it doesn't hurt. _

A vampire afraid of pain? I must have been staring at the boy because the largest of the strangers turned to look at him too. He snarled and knocked the boy over the head, "Harper, I swear to god I hope they kill you." The boy jumped and tried to put on a fearsome face, but once the leader turned away he turned back to his lazy demeanor.

"What do you want?" Carlise demanded as the vampires were about 3 yards away.

"What do we want?" the leader snarled, "What do you think we want? We want a fight! To the death!" All of the vampires eyes glowed red, all except the boy who upon hearing the other vampires short speech rolled his eyes.

"The odds are quite unfair, you must see that? We have eight to your four." Carlise also eyed the boy who must have found something much more interesting as he began to stare off into the woods…

_Maybe if I run they won't chase me. Maybe if I run I'll survive… Why would I want to do that?_

Harper shook his head and decided to focus on the conversation in front of him and the fight that was sure to ensue within the minutes.

"Fair! I'll take three of you at a time." Then the large vampire charged with the two behind him following, and Harper stood still.

_How does one go about fighting?_ I found it hard to draw my mind away from Harper, but soon found him close to me with a half hearted snarl on his face. I attacked and he defended himself, but just defended himself, nothing more. He was waiting for me to kill him, waiting for the perfect time to let down his defenses so as he could let me win. The fight continued for what seemed like hours, the rest of my family was just finishing off the others when I felt Harper give up.

_Now do it now. Stop defending or run. _He was giving himself a pep talk. A pep talk to die. I reached to grab him and he stopped arms at his side, eyes closed, waiting. I took a step back, what kind of vampire was this? My family saw me and made their way over, "Edward what is going on?" Bella's beautiful voice floated through my ears.

"I… I don't know he 's just really weird."

Harper opened his eyes," Will you hurry up already? Please?"

"No."

_Fine if this vampire had a conscious I'd find somebody else to do it._ Before i knew what was happening Harper had charged Emmitt, however for once he seemed to understand what was going on and held the boy at an arms length. He looked at Alice who told us all what we had all figured out by this point, "Our new brother!" She beamed.

Over the next few months Harper adjusted. By that I mean his suicidal attacks on Emmitt became less and less frequent. Harper never seemed happy though, as much as we tried to include him he would always find some way to hide away or escape. To be completely honest I'm surprised he hasn't left us completely yet. Soon after Harper joined us we decided we had held our charade in Forks for long enough and moved onto greener pastures, and Amy.


End file.
